


New Findings

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, some characters have a small role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: Daichi always knew Kuroo's smell was different than the others, though he couldn't pinpoint why, until one day at training camp.





	New Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! Finally! I saw that KuroDai week was happening and I didn't want to miss out on it this time around. This is another part of the Scents of Love series! I have my KuroDai series that I'm going to separate and put this with the abo series. I'm so glad I finished something! Enjoy!

Ever since the day he shook hands with Kuroo, Daichi noticed that his smell was a little different. He didn’t think much about it cause he learned that different alphas had different scents. It was something he picked up when Oikawa came around to court Suga then again when he was around Tsukishima or Kageyama he noticed that alphas had a certain scent. He thought it was just something new he learned about being an alpha, but there was something about Kuroo’s scent that wouldn’t leave his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about it when they had their training camp, but with others alphas around like Bokuto it was easy for him to forget about it.

However, one night he noticed that Kuroo hadn’t come to the cafeteria for dinner. He thought that he stayed after to train longer, so he decided to go look for him then bring him back. Daichi walked over to the gym when he didn’t see him, but that smell hit his nose much stronger than before. He walked over to the locker room to see Kuroo struggling to get out of the shower.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yelled as he jogged over to him. However, as he grew closer his instincts kicked in when he finally figured out the mysterious smell. “Wait, are you an omega?”

“Looks like you figured out my secret.” Kuroo said as he gave his best grin at him. He tried to get up when he ended up slumping against the wall again. Daichi moved closer and helped him get to his feet. “What happened? Are you in heat?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, I took my suppressants it’s just I got overwhelmed from the scents today. Normally after I take my shower I’m able to get some control over myself, but it took me much longer today.”

“How do you normally handle training camp?” Daichi asked as he helped Kuroo on the nearest bench.

“I’m used to the scents here. Ever since I came out as an omega I’ve been using Yaku and Kai’s coats to rub their scents on me so I won’t stand out. Bokuto always gives me his jacket too to help so I know what’s around me, but this year is different since we invited you guys.”

“Oh, did Tsukshima’s scent do something to you?”

“No, it wasn’t him.”

“Asahi?”

“Guess again,”

Daichi racked his brain for what alpha from Karasuno Kuroo has spent time with when he felt Kuroo leaned against him. He couldn’t stop the flush across his cheeks or the way his heart beat a little bit faster from having Kuroo so close. “Wait, me?”

Kuroo nodded as he pushed back his sweaty bangs. “Since we met that day I couldn’t get your scent out of my head, so I thought if you guys were here then I could get a chance to get used to it. It was a bit stronger than I thought it would be. I can’t believe a crow smells so good.”

There were so many things Daichi wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to word it. Well, it was hard for him to think when he had Kuroo leaning against him, trying his hardest not to press his nose against his jacket. He had enough control over himself that he wouldn’t hurt Kuroo, it was the opposite he wanted to protect Kuroo. He wanted to stay here with him and make sure that no other alpha would hurt him. Daichi knew that Kuroo had enough protection between his team and Fukurodani, it didn’t stop him from wanting to protect him too. There was something else that lingered inside him when it came to Kuroo that he didn’t want to think about just yet. A new feeling that he would be able to name a little bit later when he could think clearly.

Daichi helped Kuroo sit up as he took off his jacket. Kuroo opened his mouth to explain again when Daichi put his jacket around his shoulders. It was the first time he caught the cat off guard that he blinked at him. “Daichi?”

“It’s the same for me. Since I met you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your scent either. I knew there was something different about it. I just thought that it was an alpha thing since we all have different scents too, but it was there.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Kuroo out the corner of his eye. “If you want to wear my jacket to help then that’s fine. Just make sure to give it back, okay?”

Kuroo touched Daichi’s Karasuno jacket as he nodded. “Okay, um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“...I knew you couldn’t stop thinking about me.”

“Don’t make me take my jacket back.”

*~*~*  
Daichi stayed with Kuroo while he got himself together. He kept an eye on him in case he got overwhelmed or swayed when he stood up. After he changed Kuroo sent a text to Kenma while Daichi texted Suga that everything was fine and they were on their way. Kuroo held onto Daichi’s jacket and sniffed it along the way. He stopped when he saw the cafeteria in sight. “Don’t worry, now that I have your scent I’m not gonna pass out again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m much better now that a big, strong alpha came to my rescue.” Kuroo snickered.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to let that go are you?”

“Nope!”

“I don’t know why I thought you would.” Daichi sighed. He checked his phone then looked over at Kuroo. “I need to meet with my team soon. I left them with Suga so I know they’re going over what we did today, but I know that can only last so long.”

“Oh, getting ready to lose again tomorrow?”

“We’re definitely going to win one.”

“I’d like to see that.”

Daichi smirked. “Then I better go and get ready.” He stopped in front of the doors of the cafeteria. “Um, you have my number so if need something let me know.”

Kuroo nodded. “I’ll be sure to text you.”

“Alright, well see you later.” Daichi waved at him then walked towards Karasuno’s camp. He could already feel his headache building. Kuroo watched him, until he faded into the night and walked into the cafeteria. “Hey guys! Sorry about being so late.”

“Where have you been? I nearly sent Lev to go get you! Do you have any idea what time it is!?” Yaku exclaimed as he nearly slammed Kuroo’s food in front of him.

Kuroo waved it away. “I know, I know, I’m here now so I can finish eating then we can go back to the room.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes as he looked Kuroo over. “Is it close?”

“No, I took my suppressants, I’m fine. All that worrying isn’t good for you, you know.”

“Well, if someone didn’t act so recklessly I wouldn’t be worrying now would I!”

Yaku bristled while Kuroo laughed when Kenma looked up from his PSP. “...Isn’t that Sawamura-san’s jacket?”

Lev perked up as he walked around the table and pointed at the jacket in Kuroo’s lap. “It is! Why do you have it Kuroo?”

“He forgot it in the locker room so I’m gonna give it back to him tomorrow at practice.” Kuroo said. He hoped that his ears didn’t burn too bad while he drank his water. He saw the knowing look Kenma gave him out the corner of his eye though he decided to just focus on his food even if he knew Lev wouldn’t stop asking questions about it. Kuroo knew how to distract him, besides Daichi’s jacket would help him sleep tonight.

*~*~*  
“Hey Daichi, where’s your jacket?” Asahi asked when Daichi returned to their room.

“Oh, I probably left it behind in the locker room. It’s fine I’ll get it tomorrow.” Daichi said. He made sure not to look over at Suga, who had a big smile on his face. He had a feeling Suga knew and he’s not ready to get hit with his questions yet.

“Really? That’s not like you to leave things behind.” Asahi said.

“You know I think tomorrow we’re going to practice on your spiking since you have enough energy to ask questions.” Daichi snapped.

“Eh!? Okay, okay! Forget that I asked!” Asahi exclaimed.

“Good,” Daichi said. He hoped nothing showed as he turned to Suga. “We’ll go over our strategy one more time before we call it a night.”

“Sounds good,” Suga turned to walk away when he turned back with a smile. “So, does a black cat have that jacket?”

Daichi’s ears burned as he shook his head. “Shouldn’t you go tell everyone the plan for the night?”

Suga laughed. “Sure thing captain,” He continued to laugh on his way over to.

Daichi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He learned a lot of things today that would change his relationship with Kuroo. It would be new trying to navigate whatever would start between them, though he looked forward to it.

Even if he has to deal with an annoying cat.


End file.
